The present invention generally relates to aircraft landing gear. More particularly, the invention relates to landing gear with integrated electric drive systems to propel an aircraft during taxiing.
A typical aircraft may taxi on to and from runways with thrust force developed by its engines. A significant amount of fuel may be burned by the engines during a typical aircraft taxi profile before and after each flight. In many cases, the main engines may provide more motive force than is required to complete a successful taxi profile. In that regard, engine-thrust taxiing may be considered inefficient and may contribute to high fuel costs and ground level emissions.
Aircraft designers have sought a more efficient method for propelling an aircraft during taxiing. Electric taxi systems (ETS) have been proposed to provide higher efficiency. An ETS may be implemented by using electrical motors to provide the motive force for aircraft taxiing. While this general ETS concept holds promise for improved efficiency, there are practical application problems that need to be addressed in any successful ETS design. For example, it is desirable that an ETS not diminish brake capacity and structural strength of wheels of an aircraft. Also, installation of the ETS should not impact normal take-off and landing procedures or aircraft performance. Additionally, an ETS should not add excessive weight to an aircraft.
As can be seen, there is a need for an ETS which may not adversely impact or interact in any way with the aircraft braking system. Additionally there is a need for an ETS which may not interfere with safe aircraft operation during normal take-off and landing cycles. Also, the ETS system should only minimally impact existing aircraft structures and weight, (e.g., landing gear, landing gear doors, and wheel well configuration).